


limit

by rrocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, High School, Male Friendship, Passive-aggression, i doubt this'll get hits lol, no i dont plan on making them romantic, they are very good friends
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrocks/pseuds/rrocks
Summary: Agata perlu pengingat akan limitnya. Ali to the rescue!





	limit

**Author's Note:**

> hi ini cerita tentang oc ku tapi gatau mau up ke mana jadi untuk sementara di sini ya wkwk. so all characters belong to me :) kesamaan nama, tempat, dan kejadian hanya kebetulan dan tidak disengaja.

Siang itu Agata terduduk lemas di kasur UKS sekolahnya. Dari dada, perut, dan punggungnya menyeruak wangi minyak kayu putih yang khas. Segelas air hangat di tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya mengelus dadanya perlahan sambil mengatur napas. Ia habis muntah-muntah.

Memangnya ada apa sampai Agata muntah?

“Lagian lo nurut aja sih pas Acan nyuruh lo _all-out_ pas lari estafet tadi. Jangan mau dibegoin gitu, lah, Ta. Lo harus tau kapan lo harus berhenti,” celetuk Ali, teman sekelas Agata yang sedang mencatat nama Agata di buku absen UKS. “Masuk angin kan, lo sekarang. Mampus.”

“Seenggaknya kita dapet juara dua, Li,” Agata menjawab Ali sambil masih mengelus dadanya. Ia meneguk sedikit air hangat yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

“Yaelah, juara dua doang! Mana yang lebih penting, badan lo atau ambisinya Acan?!” Balas Ali sedikit ngotot.

“Pembelaan gue soal itu, selain kita juara dua, kita dapat nilai 90 juga, Li.” Agata kembali meneguk air hangatnya sampai habis.

Ali berbalik, selesai menulis di buku absen UKS. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang jengkel bercampur marah bercampur kasihan. “Agata, Agata. Lo tuh baik apa bego, sih,” Ali menghela napas agak panjang. “Setelah gue pikir-pikir lagi, ini bukan pertama kalinya lo sebego—maaf, senurut ini sama orang lain.”

Agata mengerutkan kening. Ia memang sudah biasa tukar-tukaran umpatan dengan Ali, tapi ia tak pernah lihat Ali sejengkel ini dengannya hanya karena Agata lari sekencang-kencangnya sampai masuk angin dan muntah. Sejujurnya ia lelah dan perlu tidur, malah diajak berpikir oleh Ali.

“Maksud lo?” timpal Agata sambil meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang ke meja kecil di sebelah kasur.

“Nih ya contohnya, inget gak waktu awal-awal lo daftar pengurus OSIS?”

“Iya, kenapa sih ngungkit itu mulu.”

“Maaf ya kalo lo masih _salty_ dengan kenyataan lo gak keterima jadi pengurus OSIS, tapi menurut gue, walaupun lo gak jadi pengurus OSIS, lo keliatan kayak pengurus OSIS di mata gue. _Not exactly_ , sih, tapi lo suka banget bantuin orang-orang di sekolah ini sampe lo seterkenal ketua OSIS kita.”

“Hah, gimana itu, dah.”

Ali duduk di sofa di depan kasur, berhadapan muka dengan Agata. “Siapa sih yang bantuin angkat-angkat bangku dan meja waktu acara hari guru beberapa bulan yang lalu? Padahal gak ada yang nyuruh lo.”

Agata rebahan di kasur, menatap langit-langit. Menolak menatap mata Ali. “Gue cuma mau bantu ringanin kerjaan Mas Bayu. Itu juga gak banyak, cuma sekitar 4-5an meja, deh.”

“ _Still_ , Ta. Gak ada yang nyuruh lo. Lalu, waktu _classmeet_ , lo ngajuin diri jadi wasit futsal. Padahal lo bukan anak futsal dan lo tau lah gimana barbarnya anak futsal kelas 11.” Ali ikut rebahan di sofa UKS.

“Gak ada salahnya kan, bantuin teman yang susah? Gue jelas-jelas lihat mukanya Raihan yang keringetan plus merah banget. Capek dia, manggilin anak kelas 11 yang susah diajak ke lapangan. Daripada dia merangkap jadi wasit juga, mending gue aja. Gue juga gak ikut pertandingan futsal, kok.”

Ali bertepuk tangan kecil. “Hahaha, gila lo, Ta. Orang kayak lo langka banget di dunia ini. Kayak burung dodo.”

“Tapi burung dodo udah punah, Li.”

“ _That’s my point,_ Agata yang pinter banget.” Ali seketika duduk tegap dari posisinya rebahan tadi dan mengacungkan jari ke arah Agata yang masih menatap langit-langit. “Mungkin lo pas kerja nanti jadi satu-satunya karyawan yang gak dapet duit suap padahal semua _co-worker_ lo dapet 10%.”

“Suap itu illegal, Li.” Agata ikut duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke bantal, menatap lurus serius ke Ali.

Ali berjalan ke kasur tempat Agata rebahan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menepuk pundak Agata. “Ta, gue bersyukur banget punya temen sebaik lo dan sejujur lo, yang _which is_ langka banget sekarang. Tapi sekarang gue mau kasih tau lo sesuatu, Ta.”

Agata memandang Ali ragu. _Apaan, sih?_ Pikirnya.

“Lo boleh baik, lo boleh—pake banget—jujur. Tapi ingat, Ta, ada yang namanya kata ‘tidak’. Dan lo bisa pake itu kapan aja. Gratis, gak perlu bayar.”

Baru saja Agata membuka mulut akan menjawabnya, Ali memotong. “Agata, lo harus tau _limit_ lo. Batasan lo. Kapan lo berhenti. Kapan lo bisa bilang ‘iya’, kapan lo harus bilang ‘tidak’. Kalau gak begitu, orang baik kayak lo bakal berujung dimanfaatin sama orang lain yang licik cerdik licin kayak ular yang kelihatan baik-baik aja di luar. Gue, sebagai temen lo yang budiman, gak mau itu terjadi sama lo.”

“Ya, kan itu masih lama—”

“Eit eit eit, sabar, Ta. Gue belom kelar. Yang kayak gini bisa jadi kebiasaan lo, dan kebiasaan ini bisa entah jadi baik atau beracun buat lo. Lo bakal berada di situasi di mana lo sudah terbiasa mau bantuin orang dan kalo lo gak bantuin dia, lo merasa salah, gak berguna, berdosa. _Seriously,_ Ta, nolak itu gak dosa, kok.”

Agata menepis tangan Ali yang sedari tadi bertengger di pundaknya. “Hahaha, kok lo tiba-tiba bijak gini sih? Menggurui gue gitu.”

“Wah, maaf maaf nih kalo gue kesannya menggurui. Gue cuma kasih saran sebagai teman aja, sih.” Ali beranjak dari kasur UKS, hendak keluar. “Gue jadi takut juga soalnya.”

Agata terhenyak sejenak, memikirkan betapa pedulinya temannya itu kepadanya. “Untung lo orang baik, Li. Bukan orang licik cerdik licin kayak ular yang kelihatan baik-baik aja di luar. Ya, semoga nggak gitu, sih.”

“Seenaknya ya kamu, Agata, udah diingetin sama temennya malah suudzon begitu!” Ali ngotot setengah bercanda.

“Hahaha.” Agata tertawa renyah sambil menyaksikan punggung Ali yang mulai menjauh, membuka pintu UKS. “Eh, bentar Li!”

“Apa?”

“Makasih ya udah ingetin gue. Bakal gue inget terus sampe mati, kok.”

Ali tersenyum. “Wow, agak ekstrim ya sampe mati. Tapi emang penting sih, jadi inget ya sampe mati! Hahaha!” Ali berjalan keluar UKS, pergi ke masjid hendak sholat Jumat.

**Author's Note:**

> kalo ada yang baca sampe sini, makasih!!


End file.
